


Sleepless

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, genya is needy, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Several months after Ruin and Rising, Genya and David are sleeping peacefully when Genya wakes up and decides she wants some midnight couple-y things.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired for this because I'm tired and I love David/Genya (do we even have a ship name for them? Denya? Gavid? Something I should know about?) Anyways, please r&r and enjoy!

The only sound in the room was David and Genya's breathing. It was nearly midnight, they were both peacefully asleep, it was peaceful. 

Genya woke up. She got water and put lip moisturizer on, she always needed that, then settled back into bed. 

She tossed and turned a few times, then just gave up and stayed awake.

She sighed. After a few seconds, she sighed louder. After a few more seconds, she sighed even louder and more dramatically.

Finally, David peeked an eye open and looked at her. She was laying on her side, propping up her head on a hand, looking very beautiful in just a thin nightgown. 

"What is it," he asked sleepily.

"I'm bored," she said, making direct eye contact with him.

David replied, "Okay?" 

"Okay," Genya exclaimed, jumping up a little and landing on her back on the bed. 

"Well, what else am I supposed to say," he questioned. 

"Well, when a lady is bored, you don't just say okay," replied the Tailor. 

"Gen, please stop giving me anxiety over this, just tell me how to solve your boredness," the Fabrikator stated. 

"Fine," responded Genya, rolling her eye and looking at him again. 

He looked at her questioningly. 

"I wanna cuddle," she stated. "And kiss, the relaxing kind not the passionate kind, and say sweet things to each other and fall asleep in each other's arms and all that fluffy stuff!"

David sighed, then looked at her with a strained close mouthed smile and scooted closer to her. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"There we go," Genya replied, sitting up straighter and leaning into him. They sat for a minute or so just like that. 

She kissed him first. They melted into each other and kissed for a while, just the relaxing kind that ends up being calming.

Both of them were getting sleepier. David said a sweet thing to Genya, and she said one to him. Within a few minutes, they were practically falling asleep onto each other, still murmuring sweet nothings that the other couldn't make out but still understood. 

"Goodnight Gen," murmured David, falling onto her shoulder. 

"Goodnight David," she breathed, leaning on his head and falling asleep.

They slept like that all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got Genya's chapstick thing from the fact that I literally can't do anything without needing chapstick, in case you're wondering.


End file.
